Follow Me Home
by Cthulhus-Orchid
Summary: "I wanted to defile her in every possible way. My every thought of her was filthy."...Looks like Kagome has an admirer. Read the first chapter and you'll know the paring. Rated M for adult content and language. Read and Review! NOW COMPLETE :
1. Chapter 1

***Note: **_This is a new fiction i'm starting. This is just something that came to me today and it kept scratching at my brain demanding that I type it out. So I did. I don't plan on making this a long fiction. It will maybe be three chapters or so. It's mostly like an extended oneshot. I'll just see how it goes. Enjoy :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own anything Inuyasha or Inuyasha related.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1- "The Sneezing Dog"

* * *

Walking through the forest, I couldn't help but think of one word: green.

It was spring in the feudal era, and the entire land was blanketed in an endless spectrum of green. The air was sweet with the scent of jasmine, and the blue sky seemed to go on for days.

Clouds were breezing by overhead, and all sorts of birds were darting in and out of them. It reminded me of an obstacle course.

I was walking along with my heavy backpack slung across my shoulder. The spring air was making me dizzy with happiness, and no matter how much of the sweet air that I sucked into my nostrils it seemed like my lungs were never satisfied.

Spring was by far my favorite season, and I couldn't think of a better way to spend it. The day was sunny and my best friends were walking along side of me...Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and-

"I fucking hate spring. My nose is on fire!"

Inuyasha.

_I guess I saved the best for last_. I thought, amused.

The smile and optimism left my face and I turned to gaze behind me. A very irritated, and apparently very allergic, hanyou stood rubbing at his nose and eyes. His eyes were puffy, red, and teary from the pollen that was floating around.

"Inuyasha, calm down. It's just pollen." I said.

"I'LL KILL IT!" Inuyasha yelled and took out his Tetsusaiga.

He was met by bored stares from me, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Kirara growled softly and rolled her eyes as she padded away to sit underneath a tree.

"Inuyasha, put that thing away before you injure yourself. I'll give you a Benadryl."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, and he sheathed his sword.

"Kagome, what in the hell are you talking about," Inuyasha demanded and sniffled loudly.

"It's medicine. It will help with your allergies, which means you can stop itching and whining every five seconds, and the rest of us will resist the urge to kill you."

I smiled when I heard Inuyasha's infamous 'feh' come out of his mouth, and he crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha you're such a pain," Sango said with a sigh.

I heard Inuyasha come back with a typical retort and he and Sango began to bicker back and forth. Miroku could be heard trying to calm everyone down. I just rolled my eyes and ignored them the best I could. I was getting better at ignoring them.

There was way too much crap in this bag. I made a mental note to clean it out while I was home and separate the necessary items from the junk.

Finally, my hand came to rest on a packet of Benadryl. I removed one from the packet, tossed the box back into my pack, and stood up to face Inuyasha. He was, of course, pouting like a child.

I grabbed his hand and placed the tiny pill in his palm. He looked down at it quizzically.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He held it up in front of his eye with two fingers.

Sighing, I tossed a bottle of water at him.

"You swallow it whole, with this water. Then wait a bit and it will help."

Inuyasha did as I said, and stood tapping his foot impatiently.

"Feh! This isn't working!" he complained.

"You baka, you have to wait longer than that! Let's keep walking. I want to get home before the sun sets."

We continued to walk. I glanced over at Inuyasha occasionally. His sniffling had stopped and his eyes were no longer puffy from the allergies. Who knew a dog was allergic to pollen? I smiled to myself.

Inuyasha looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Kagome. What is it?" he asked staring at me curiously.

I had always thought Inuyasha was so handsome. His long hair nearly swept the ground behind him. I've always wanted to tangle my hands in that hair. I could feel my face grow redder the more I let my mind wander.

I quickly turned my head to look straight. The last thing I wanted was Inuyasha seeing me blush. Then he WOULD ask questions.

"Promise you won't be gone too long Kagome," Shippo said glumly.

I smiled down at him, "Don't worry Shippo. It will pass quickly."

The well was just up ahead, and I was relieved. I couldn't wait to go home and fall face first on my fluffy bed. Sleeping under the stars was nice and all, but nothing could compare to a nice matress and soft sheets.

I said my goodbyes to the gang and hopped into the well. They knew I'd be back in a few days, and I knew they'd be waiting for me.

* * *

When I reached the other end of the well, it was night in present day Japan. I slid open the door to my house and made my way up the stairs. It looked like everyone was already sleeping, which was fine with me. It would keep Souta from asking a thousand questions about Inuyasha and Grandpa from using some sort of cleansing ritual on me.

The stairs didn't make a sound as I climbed them and entered my bedroom. Everything was exactly as I left it, thankfully. I guess no one had gotten nosey this time.

My backpack made a 'thud' as I slung it into my desk chair, and, like I promised myself, I face planted the bed. A smile stretched across my face as I inhaled the clean scent of linen, and the familiarity of home.

After a few moments, I decided to take a shower before going to bed. After all, I had been roaming around the feudal era which was considerably dirty.

I grabbed the essentials: a t-shirt, underwear, and a towel. Then I headed to the bathroom to take a nice hot bath.

The water rushed from the tap and steam billowed from the heated water as it gathered in the tub. I peeled off my dirty, over worn clothes and stuck my toe in to test the water.

Way too hot...just how I like it.

I stepped in and immersed my entire body under the liquid and my muscles immediately relaxed. It was amazing how some water and floral soap could make me feel human again.

After washing my hair, I decided to sit back and enjoy the silence. There was no whining Inuyasha to listen to, and no annoying Naraku to fight. Just my breathing, and the rippling sounds of the water.

I allowed my mind to wander back to thoughts of the feudal era. There had been so many laughs and fun times there; I wasn't sure what I would do when it all came to an end. What would I do when we defeated Naraku? Would I go home or would I stay?

Better yet, would Inuyasha even allow me to stay?

I leaned my head back to rest on the side of the tub. I had never really put much thought into it. Of course I was hoping Inuyasha would allow me to stay, why wouldn't he? He had feelings for me...at least I think he does. He's never really said anything about it.

Would we defeat Naraku before I had the chance to express my love for him? My mind began to overflow with fantasies. The worry of leaving was quickly replaced by an image of a naked Inuyasha do dirty things to my body. Embarrassed, I tried to shake my head clean. It didn't work.

I glanced around nervously, making sure no one was looking. It had been a long time since i'd pleasured myself. When you're constantly surrounded by people, it's hard to find "alone time". And as much as I love Sango, she was always right next to me.

My fingers were lightly caressing my folds beneath the water. There was an ache developing within me, and I had to get rid of it. I pulled the stopper from the drain, and let the water begin to empty. Grabbing my towel, I decided to take this to my bedroom.

Just in case someone else had to use the bathroom.

* * *

Once I was in my room, I let the towel fall from my body. Moonlight spilled through my open window accompanied by the soft spring breeze. My nipples responded to the air by hardening and my skin was raised with goose bumps.

I climbed into bed and pulled the sheets up over my body as I continued what had started in the tub.

My clit was swollen with anticipation and I ran the pad of my index finger over it shortly. That was all I needed.

Immediately I could feel my wetness pouring out of my slot, and I brought my hand lower to allow myself to dip my fingers into my slick juices then brought my hand back up to my clit and began to rub circles on it.

**

* * *

**

***Mystery-man's POV***

She didn't know that I had followed her home.

The girl was far too busy daydreaming to notice there was someone pursuing her, and I was glad. I had wanted her for months. Every since I saw her walking with her group of friends I had wanted her.

Everything about her was intoxicating. Her scent, her smile, even the way her hips swayed when she walked through the forests of my era.

Her skirt would billow up with the wind and I could occasionally catch a glimpse of her rounded ass. I want to rip that skirt away and pound into her.

I wanted to defile her in every possible way. My every thought of her was filthy.

It was no secret that she lusted for Inuyasha, and I knew that he secretly lusted for her as well. None of that mattered, because I was the one who was about to have her.

She didn't have to want me at first. I'd make her want me soon enough.

I sat crouched outside of her window as I watched her hungrily. Kagome was writhing on her bed sensuously grasping her breast as her mouth hung slack with pleasure. The outline of her tiny hand could be seen under the sheets as they worked in and out of her womanhood fluidly.

Her mouth hung slack with pleasure and my keen hearing was picking up even the smallest of moans that elicited from her lips.

My cock was practically screaming for her, and I could wait no longer.

***End Mystery-man's POV***

* * *

I was so close to my climax, and it was hurdling toward me like a ton of bricks.

"Fuck," I breathed quietly.

It was becoming hard to keep my moans to a minimum, especially since it's been a while since I've had an orgasm.

Just when I was about to be overthrown by my pleasure, something caught the corner of my vision. A shadow was now blocking the light that had been coming through my window.

I turned my head slowly, and my eyes grew wide. My mouth automatically opened and prepared to scream.

A had clamped hard over my mouth, and a set of lips lightly brushed my ear as they spoke.

"Shh girl. If you scream you'll be denying yourself the pleasure that this Sesshomaru is about to lavish upon you."


	2. Chapter 2

***Note: **_I stayed awake just to finish this story for you guys. It is 4 AM here...I just really wanted to finish this. I know that I originally said it would be 3 chapters, but I changed my mind. Two chapters works for this story I believe. If I have enough requests to continue, then I might consider it, but until then it's just 2 chapters :) This chapter is full of smutty smut. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha or Inuyasha related.**

* * *

-Chapter 2- "Pleasuring a Demon Lord"

* * *

So I was laying there in my bed in the middle of the night. Naked, aroused, and underneath the body of my love interest's older brother.

I call this a bad night.

Immediately I began to struggle. I was swearing like there was no tomorrow, but all that came out were muffled sounds due to Sesshomaru's hand covering my mouth. This was bad. Sesshomaru simply stared down at me with a bored look in his eyes.

"Why do you struggle, girl?" Sesshomaru said smoothly, "it is quite obvious that you are aroused, why not let me do the work for you?"

Sesshomaru pulled the covers away from my body. I watched as he hungrily eyed my breasts and every inch of pale flesh that makes up my body. He leaned down and ran his nose gently across my nipple, followed by his tongue causing me to draw in a sharp breath.

I struggled harder to get away from him. Just as I was about to bring up my leg and kick him in the head, he caught my ankle and shoved it back down roughly onto the bed while sinking his claws into my flesh.

"This can go one of two ways," Sesshomaru said, "you can cooperate and enjoy what I am about to give you, or I can kill you."

My eyes closed and I stayed still. Sesshomaru smirked with victory and began to kiss my neck and lap at my earlobe. It was so hard not to be turned on by this.

Sesshomaru was a very handsome, not to mention very powerful, demon. From what I understood about him, there were loads of women lined up trying to get an invitation to his bed chamber.

* * *

I could feel myself building back up from earlier, and I felt so ashamed. Here I was, the girl who had an undying love for Inuyasha, laying underneath his brother and getting highly turned on.

I had to admit, he knew exactly what he was doing.

Sesshomaru suckled on my breast feverishly. With every lick and every nibble more moisture poured from my pussy.

His hand made it's way down to my overheated core, and he wasted no time running his index and middle fingers between my folds.

His eyebrow raised and he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He smirked.

I shook my head. Enjoying it was one thing, admitting that I was enjoying it was another. I wasn't going to admit to it.

"Hn, I know you're telling me a story, but it's no matter," Sesshoumaru then suddenly shoved his two fingers inside of me quickly.

My back arched up off of the bed and I moaned loudly at the intrusion.

Sesshomaru smirked and held his fingers still.

"I know when i'm being lied to, wench. You can lie all you like, but just know that later you'll be screaming for me," Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out and plunged them in again, "and my cock."

My eyes rolled into the back of my head when he began to move his fingers in and out of me rhythmically. He then pulled them out and brought them up to his lips, licking his fingers clean of my juices.

A pleased noise came from his throat and he looked down at my flushed face.

"I will remove my hand under one condition, the only sounds I want to hear are your moans and my name. Do you understand?

I nodded, and he removed his hand from my face. I was surprised when he leaned down to capture my lips with his.

His kiss was like fire. The touch burned me, but I couldn't pull away. I leaned into him and began to kiss him back roughly. Sesshomaru's hand tangled into my dark hair and he pulled my head back exposing my white throat to him.

The wet, hot feeling of his tongue licking up my throat was sending electric pulses straight to my crotch causing me to moan softly.

Sesshomaru looked at me with lust-filled eyes, and I felt his fingers once again between my legs.

I nearly stopped breathing when I felt him begin to circle my clit slowly, teasing me.

He was watching me intently. Paying attention to my every move, breath, and facial expression as he pleasured me.

His other hand grabbed mine and pulled it closer to his torso, moving it down his body. I wasn't aware of it's destination until my hand came in contact with something rather large and very hard.

My eyes shot open and I looked down at where my hand was laying.

"Do not look so shocked," Sesshomaru said teasingly and stood up from my bed.

I sat there and watched him as he began to undress. He untied his armour and lay his swords quietly in the floor. After a few moments he was fully nude.

My eyes were so tempted to look below his navel, but I was trying to save myself from blushing even more.

Sesshomaru's skin was creamy and flawless. Magenta stripes ran down his hips and legs, and a silver trail of hair traveled south from his belly button...down to his erogenous zone.

"Do not fight it girl, you know you want to look at what I have to offer you," He said huskily.

Finally, I dared myself to look and my mouth hung open.

Sesshomaru's member was rather large. I didn't know where he was planning on sticking that thing, but I was sure it wouldn't fit anywhere in my body.

I was fighting the urge to reach out and touch it.

My hand was already halfway there, and I looked up at him and he nodded, encouraging me to touch him. His cock stood proud and erect and I reached out to place my hand on it. The skin was soft, but the thing it was stretched over was hard as steel. The head of his cock was engorged with blood and so pink that it was nearly red.

I ran my hand softly over it and recieved a small growl from Sesshomaru. Taking this as a sign to continue, I began pumping my hand up and down his shaft.

Every now and then I would rub my thumb over the head of his manhood causing him to jerk slightly.

"Stop," Sesshomaru demanded and grabbed my hand roughly, slinging me back onto the bed.

At first I was afraid he was going to hurt me, but my mind went blank when I felt an unfamiliar touch between my legs. I looked down just in time to see Sesshomaru's mouth decending on my crotch.

His ran his tongue up my moist slit and dipped it between the folds causing me to slam back into my mattress. His tongue then found my clit and began to harass it ruthlessly.

I just knew that everyone could hear me moaning.

Sesshoumaru then pushed one finger inside of my hole and pumped it in and out as he lapped at me. I could feel my muscles begin to pulse as my orgasm started to sneak up on me. Just when I was close to an orgasm for the second time that night, Sesshomaru withdrew his hand and mouth.

I was about to protest when I felt something else. Sesshomaru had now situated himself at my wet entrance and the tip of his cock was teasing me.

This is where I began to get really nervous. Sesshomaru looked into my eyes.

"A virgin, are you not?" He asked simply.

"Yes," I whispered.

"The pain will be great," he said, "but you will enjoy me."

His words made me feel like running, but it was too late.

Sesshomaru grabbed my hips and pushed inside of me quickly.

* * *

All I could do was scream. My insides were burning from the pain and I wiggled as I tried desperately to get away. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes and I pleaded with him to stop, but he held me still.

Pulling out of me, he quickly plunged into me again breaking my barrier. My virginity was gone.

Sesshomaru hissed, and he tried to stay still while I adjusted to his girth. When he pulled out again I felt a pleasant tingle in my abdomen.

He pushed into me again and this time received a moan from me in return.

"Ah, that's it," he said pleased and then he began to pump in and out of me steadily.

My whole body was on fire, I was so aroused it was nearly painful. Sesshomaru's hair fell over him like a curtain as he leaned up to place his weight on his arms as he plunged in and out of me.

"Kami," I moaned and reached up to grasp his shoulders.

His muscles were tight in his arms as he began to pick up speed. Now he was shoving himself into me hard and I was enjoying every second. He stopped only long enough to flip me over and pull me up on all fours.

Then he rammed back into me with such force that I fell face first into my pillow. I struggled to push myself back up on my arms.

Sesshomaru slapped my ass roughly.

"My brother is a fool for not taking you sooner," he said between thrusts.

"Ahh, fuck," I moaned quietly.

"Don't be shy bitch. Let the world know that you are enjoying this demon fucking you."

I groaned loudly in response, and his fingers reached around to tease my clit.

"You are so tight," he moaned, "what do you want girl? Tell this Sesshomaru what you want."

"I w-want you," I breathed.

"Yes bitch," he said grabbing a fist full of my hair and slamming into me roughly, "what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to fuck me," I said, surprised at my own words.

He smiled in victory, and grabbed my hips so tightly that his claws drew blood. He began to fuck me at a speed that was making my head spin. Sesshomaru had me screaming and moaning all sorts of profanities, and I wasn't thinking about Inuyasha one bit.

"Harder," I begged.

"Who is fucking you girl? Say it!" He demanded between clenched teeth.

"Sesshoumaru!" I screamed.

"Do you like how this demon is fucking you? How this lord is filling you?"

His dirty talk was causing my climax to come quickly, and my muscles began to pulse.

"Yes my Lord, I love how you're fucking me," I moaned.

Sesshoumaru growled and ran his claws down my back. He jerked my head back with my hair and I raised up until his lips were next to my ear.

"Ride me, wench," he demanded.

* * *

He pulled out of me, lay back on my bed, and I straddled his hips. With one upward thrust, Sesshoumaru impaled me and I screamed. He felt so much bigger from this position. The feeling of him inside of me was unreal.

He put his hands on my hips and began guiding me as I rode him. I was so close that I didn't know how much longer I would last. His hands found my breast and he began to pinch my nipples as I ground my hips forcefully into his.

I reached down and began to play with my clit while I rode him. Feeling brave I moaned loudly and looked straight into his eyes and smirked.

"I love riding your cock," I said erotically.

This seemed to please him because he pushed up into me with a devious grin, and grabbed my hips as he began to bounce me up and down.

I was now on the very edge. His thrusts were making me feel too damn good, and I wasn't going to last. Sensing this, Sesshomaru grabbed my face and forced me to look at him as he continued to fuck me.

"Now I want you to come for me," he said lustfully.

His eyes were smoldering with want and he began to pound into me even harder.

"Scream my name," he said and pushed into me one more time.

I screamed, "Sesshoumaru!" and light exploded behind my eyelids.

"Oh yes," he moaned and thrust a few more times before spilling his seed inside of me.

He pulled me off of him and lay me down next to him, then he reached for the sheets and pulled them up to cover us both.

Our breathing was the only sound in the room and the smell of blood and sex hung thick in the air.

Nothing was said between us as we drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow i'd have to deal with the possibility of my family hearing my screams, and with trying to figure out what to do about Inuyasha.

Right now, I didn't care.

I had just fucked Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands...and I, Kagome, would certainly do it again.


End file.
